


Unwanted Beautiful Love (Kurapika x OC)

by PugPower63 (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PugPower63
Summary: Mizuko Yenura, a strong female assassin from the Osiara Rose, the group of killing women she grew up with. She never wanted to, but she fell in love. Memories come flooding back. The spiders. Minethe. Killed at lovers hand. The same fate. Death./She grabbed one of her blades and everyone though she was going to stab Kurapika who was holding her long hair. She changed their views and cut her hair. Gasps went through the watchers as she began to sob. No one understood why, only Killua. She had fallen in love./Based Off The Original HunterXHunter 1999 version and 2012 version
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you!" I called out to my waiter.

The Whale Island man who served me looked up and smiled, waving goodbye. I walked out of the small bar-cafe where I grabbed a bite. The sun shone into my eyes, slightly obscuring my vision. As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, a hand grabbed my hair, pulling me to an alley. I felt the pressure of the hand heading closer to my head as it went up my hair, continuing to drag me. I tripped on my feet, landing on the stony ground. I rubbed the dust off my clothes, disappointed that my white shirt got dirty. I sighed and looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry ma'am, I got the wrong person." said a nervous voice. "I-its my first job...and I fail. Fun." continued the voice, beginning to sob. "*sniff* Are you okay?" it asked in between tears.

I was able to catch the features of my kidnapper. Her blue eyes were drowned with sadness, anger, and regret. She had multiple scars on her face and all over her body, and her auburn hair was clumped with sweat. Her clothes weren't in peak condition; a plain black t-shirt and destroyed jeans, both covered in dirt.

"I am okay. Thank you. Can I ask why you are trying to kidnap someone?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. I am trying to find someone with long blonde hair. *sniff* That woman hurt me and my brother, and stole all our money." she cried.

I looked at her in sympathy and stood up. I reached into my backpack and pulled out $50. When I gave it to her, she began to cry again.

"W-why are you give-giving this to me?" she muttered.

" I want you to feel happy. It's hard in this tough world." I responded, winking at her.

Her eyes lit up and she hugged me. Running off, I heard her say thank you, putting a smile on my face. I turned and began to walk to the docks.

~30 MINUTES LATER~

I finally saw the docks, and the ship I was going on. The sun had begun to set, giving the sky a slight cotton-candy look. I walked up to the ship about to take me to my destination, and a thin man asked for my ticket. I was granted access onto the ship and plopped down against the mast. I took my backpack off my shoulders and opened it, checking that everything was in its place. Deadly powders.. check. All five blade items.. check. Poison lipstick.. check. Ring.. check. Necklace..check. Extra clothes.. can't forget that! I think that is all I need! I put my backpack right next to me, securing my throwing knife in my hair as a hair clip. I exhaled in relief, knowing that I would be able to do the Hunter Exam, and avenge Minethe's death. Minethe was a mother figure to me until I was 7, when she was killed by her lover, and a dead member of the Phantom Troupe, a group of thieves. I always have nightmares and recurring times when I hear her voice, causing me to break down. I am also on the hunt for the Siren Stone, an oceanic gem, that can bring peace to someone or a group. The Osiara Rose had an immense amount of stress put on their shoulders when Minethe was massacred.

*sigh* "You can do this." I told myself, the ship setting sail.

"WAIT FOR US!" exclaimed a small boy.

"Can't kid! Should've been here already!" replied the captain.

The green-haired boy turned around and began to run towards the small hill, a man in a suit following him. The kid casts out his fishing line, getting it caught on the mast. The man grabbed onto the kid and they swung onto the ship. The man ended up falling onto his face about 2 meters away from the ground. The kid landed on his feet, stumbling a little.

"Humph. Very well kid, welcome aboard." said the captain, walking back to his cabin.

"Oi pretty girl!" called out a sailor.

I turned to where the voice came from and saw a buff tan man walking towards me.

"You are going to be my girlfriend right now." he said smugly, his friends ogling at me

"Really?!" I asked falsely Nasty ass I thought

"Hehe yep." he responded, gripping my wrist, pulling me close to his body.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, making his way down. I grabbed that arm, and judo-flipped him onto the deck. I grabbed his shirt and glared.

"Never. Call me 'Pretty Girl' like I'm yours you fucking bastard." I threatened.

"Or what?" He asked.

Within seconds, I had him pinned against the mast, a blade at his throat, his eyes flashing with fear.

"I know about 20 ways to kill you in this position. How would you like to die?" I growled.

"O-Okay! I get it! Just let me go!" he begged.

I dropped him and turned to his friends.

"Who's next?!" I called out. Everyone scattered.

Ha! And they want to take the Hunter Exam! I laughed.

"You okay?" asked a voice.

I look up to see a blond boy about my age with a blue tabard decorated with orange colors and a white outfit.

"Oh yeah I'm fine thank you." I replied

"May I see the blade you used on that man?" He asked.

I stare at him for a few seconds, before taking out the thin hair stick out of my bun, undoing my long hair. I give him the hair stick, after unsheathing it to reveal a blade. He examined it, running his finger over the white-red rose that complimented the hilt.

"The Osaira Rose..." He mumbled very quietly. So quiet that I could barely pick it up.

"Hey speak up kid!" called out the man in a suit behind him.

"I never said anything." He replied,handing me back my knife as clouds came in.

" Captain! There's a storm coming!" called out a green-haired kid.

"He's right. The air is moist and the wind is harsher." I agreed.

"It should come in about two hours." He said.

The captain looked at both of us in amazement. His eyes landed on the pin on my green cargo jacket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar one. I recognized it immediately, for it was like my pin, but 10 years earlier, I gently reached out for it and he gave it to me. My finger traced the edge of it, the smile of Minethe popping into my head as a tear flowed down my cheek. I handed the pin back to the captain and he nodded at me, walking over to the green-haired boy.

"Now boy..." he began.

I walked over to where I left my backpack, leaning on the mast. I put it on my back, tossing one of my knives into the mast, 4 meters in the air. I began to climb it, my long blue and white locks flowing in the wind. The wood slowly dug into my palms, feeling like needles as the splinters lodged into my skin. Within minutes, I had gotten up the mast and pulled the blade out, tossing it down, landing in the deck. I pushed off the wood and flipped in the air, landing on my feet perfectly. I noticed some of the sailors were watching and I waved at them, moving my hair. I continued this exercise for about and hour and a half. By the time I was done, my hands had gotten scarred and bled where I was stabbed by the mast. Clouds begun to roll in, the wind getting rougher and the pressure got heavier. It was uncomfortable. Rain slowly made its way down becoming more like bullets with every droplet. The waves became wild weapons of destruction and everyone rushed inside.

~10 MINUTES LATER~

So many sailors were seasick, having to run outside. There were only about 8 other people who were okay, including myself, the green-haired kid, the blonde guy I saw earlier, and the man in the suit who came with the green-haired boy.

"Here take this, it will make you feel better." I heard the boy say, handing a sailor some ginger.

I crawled up one of the support beams and lay on it, my right foot dangling above a hammock where someone was sleeping. I opened my backpack and pulled out a throwing star and some of the mast that I took. I slowly began to carve in petals when the captain walked in, shocked to see that some of us weren't seasick.

"You kid, what's your name." He asked the green-haired boy.

"Gon. Gon Freecss." he said, extending out a hand to the captain.

The captain hid his surprise well when he found out this kids last name, but I was able to catch it.

"Gon Freecss eh? Huh. I'm glad I picked you up from Whale Island." He replied. "What about you miss?"

"Mizuko Yenura." I answered, continuing to carve my project.

"The Rose correct?" He asked.

I nodded at him as the sleeping person below me woke up.

"How about you." He asked.

"Kurapika. Could you please move your foot?" He replied

I moved my foot, ending up sitting criss-cross. Thunder boomed outside as the captain asked the man in the suit his name.

"My name is Leorio." he said with a slight smirk.

"My second question is why do you four want to be a Hunter?" continued the captain

"I want to find my dad and see what's so cool about being one to know why he left me when my aunt won custody over me." Replied Gon.

"I want to find the Siren Stone, a gem found in deep waters, giving peace to anyone within the vicinity of it." I said. "I have another reason, but I won't be sharing that at the moment" I don't want them to know how I plan to avenge Minethe yet.

"Well I don't want to respond. It's not like the exam has started yet." Argued Leorio.

"I agree with Leorio." exclaimed Kurapika.

"That's Mr. Leorio to you." He called out

The captain smirked. "Well then, I guess it's time to tell you. This ship cuts down weak applicants and usually when you don't answer my questions, you get thrown overboard. It's already happened here twice. You better know how to swim." He threatened.

Leorio looked at the captain in shock as Kurapika began to speak.

"Very well then, I will explain myself." he said. "I am the last one of the Kurta Clan, who are known for their scarlet eyes. A few years ago, they were massacred by the Phantom Troupe. I want to get my clan's eyes back and take down the Phantom Troupe, no matter what it takes. I don't fear death. I only fear that my anger would fade over time." His eyes flashed a bright red for a split second as another crack of thunder went off.

"If we are speaking of all our reasons, I guess I would explain my second reason." I started, jumping down from my spot. "When I was 7, the Phantom Troupe attacked my friends and family, injuring most of us, and my mother figure Minethe died at her lover's hand 26 weeks pregnant. The man went insane. Even though she is my adoptive mother, I cared for her like she was my real mother. I want to avenge her, and I want to kill the one who killed her. That's why I want the Siren Stone as well. My friends and family need peace, even 10 years later."

"I remember Minethe. She actually was one of my passengers 30 years ago. She was the only one who made it to Dolle Harbor. Now Leorio why do you want to be a Hunter?" said the captain

"Humph well Kurapika, Gon, Mizuko, you all have the wrong idea. I want to become a Hunter for the money!" He said proudly.

We all looked at him in shock and Kurapika looked like he was about to jump on him. I threw my shuriken at his shoe, barley missing. He looked up at me, and I shook my head as a signal not to do anything.

"Leorio that's just wrong!" he exclaims.

"I told you to call me Mr. Leorio!" Calls out Leorio.

"But it's wrong that you want to be a Hunter just for money!" he continues.

Thunder booms outside as I begin to walk out. I don't need to listen to this. I walk onto the deck, rain pelting at my clothes and face, the wind rushing through my hair. I was alone for only a few seconds as Leorio and Kurapika stood out here with me, facing off.

"Apologize Leorio and I might go easy on you!" Called Kurapika, pulling out two bokken wrapped in bandages and tied by a thread together.

"Not until you apologize Kurapika! If you don't I will end the Kurta bloodline right here and now!" Leorio replied, his voice starting to be drowned by the wind.

Kurapika grabbed one of the swords into his mouth and unsheathed it to reveal a katana. He did the same with his other one, rain coating the blades. Leorio pulled out a switchblade. They're about to jump. In a split second I had a knife pointed at each of their necks.

"We've gotten this far without fighting." I said glaring at them.

They two men looked at each other and grabbed my wrists, pulling them behind me in one smooth movement.

"Drop the blades." infuriated Lerio, on my right side.

I dropped the knives, smirking the slightest as they both landed into the deck. I flipped under their arms, twisting out of the grips they had on me. Leorio was knocked back, but Kurapika was ready for that as he grabbed my right arm, free of Leorio's clutch.

~5 MINUTES LATER~

I let go of Kurapika, as he was out of breath from all the wrestling we just did. Leorio was soaked and in shock of how long we both fought for, not stopping for a second

"Man that feels better." I said, the rain cooling me off.

"You fight well Mizuko, for a girl." Kurapika smirked in between breaths.

"Maybe if you tried, you could too." I replied with a smile.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't out of breath yet!" He flustered.

"Stop flirting you two!" called Leorio

I blushed and glared at him, the clouds finally clearing up.


	2. Two Choice Quiz XRhino

The ship anchored on Dolle Island and the four of us walked off the ship.

"Gon, can you come here for a second?" I overheard the captain ask

Am I forgetting anything? Backpack...check. Blades... check. I left my rose carving on the ship, that's okay. Alright I do have everything. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

In a few minutes Gon came back with some news.

"The captain told me to head to that tree!" he said proudly, pointing to a tall pine tree on a hill.

"You can't trust everyone Gon. I'm heading to Zaban City not following some drunk man's instructions." Leorio said walking towards a bus. "Oi Kurapika aren't you coming?" he called.

"No thanks. I'm staying with Gon. He seems interesting." Replied the blond boy, a small breezing ruffling our hair.

I decided it would be fun to tag along with the two boys. We slowly made our way of the harbor and into a forest. On the way, we were met with a brown-haired skinny man named Matthew who was also on his way to the Hunter exam. We all begin to walk together when Matthew falls down.

"OWWW!" he exclaims, clutching his ankle. "I think it's sprained. I need someone to carry me."

"I can do that!" offers Gon, picking up Matthew.

A few hours later, Gon began to run out of breath, especially since we were going up hill.

"Lemme take him Gon. You've been carrying him for 2 hours almost." I said.

Gon put down the man and ran off into the forest, saying that he could find some herbs to help the ankle heal. Kurapika and I followed him, leaving Matthew alone. I quietly creeped back, and saw that Matthew was standing perfectly fine! I slowly took out one of my throwing knives and aimed for the traitor. The blade silently flew through the air, catching on his shirt and sticking him to the tree behind him. He looked at me in shock as I revealed my location.

"You fucking bastard. You really do rely on others don't you. You're lucky I missed on purpose. Don't take advantage of kindness again." I threatened, taking the weapons from his clothes, freeing him.

He shook himself out when he stopped, his eyes filled with fear. I slowly turned around to find myself facing a rhino, a rough skinned 2300 kg animal with three horns on its face. Matthew screamed and ran off, while I scrambled up the tree. I followed the huge animal through the forest as it chased Matthew. Suddenly Gon jumped in front of the large animal and it stopped. Out of nowhere, a briefcase hits the rhino, making him angry again.

"Leorio!" exclaims Gon, happy to see the money-loving man. Kurapika ran up to the four of us, waving at Leorio.

"Hey Leorio! Why did you come back to us?" questioned the green-haired kid.

"Well- um you see Gon, I missed you. I bet you missed me huh?" replied Leorio.

"Spill." I demanded.

"Fine. The bus was also a trick." he said glumly.

All of us laughed at his facial expression, except for Matthew who was confused.

"Aren't we going to go?! We have an exam to go to don't we?!" he exclaimed

"Well if you hadn't been a little bitch and used Gon's energy to make yourself comfortable, we probably would've been there already!!" I argued.

We all began to continue walking and after 30 minutes, we approached a deserted quiet town. All three pairs of footsteps were heard on the cobblestone, except for mine as of how I was walking.

"We're being watched, everyone. Be careful." I said, feeling uncomfortable at the pairs of eyes I felt staring at me.

"You are correct." called out the voice of an elderly woman.

Slowly and surely, people dressed in white sheets and masks came out of every corner, crowding in front of us. They begin to mumble when the elderly voice is heard again.

"Time for A TWO CHOICE QUIZ!" she shrieks.

She goes on to explain the rules, saying that we only have 5 seconds to respond and we can group up or be on our own for the quiz. Matthew decided to be on his own, 'NoT wAnTiNg To RisK HiS ChaNce'.

"If your lover and mother were taken hostage, which one would you take back, leaving the other one to die?" she asks.

Right away Matthew answers. "I would take my mother to safety." he says smugly.

"And why did you choose this answer?" she continues.

"You can always get a new lover, but never can replace your mother." he says proudly.

"Very well, continue up to the tree." she replies, the sea of humans parting to show his path.

"Now your turn dearies." she says, turning to Me, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon.

"If your son and daughter had been kidnapped, which one would you save?"

What kind of parent would do that to their child! I would sacrifice myself for them for all I care! My mind raced, trying to answer the question. A slight scream was heard, alerting me, Kurapika, and Gon.

"That's impossible! You would rather sacrifice yourself, being a good parent! There is no answer to this question!" argues Leorio, ignoring the screams of Matthew up ahead, which he probably didn't hear.

"Leorio you're going to ruin our answer!" calls out Kurapika

"What do you mean!? This old hag doesn't know what she's saying!" Leorio fumed.

"The answer is silence! There is no correct answer!" Kurapika yells.

"It's true. I heard Matthew scream just a minute ago, which means that he gave the wrong answer, probably killed by a wild animal trying to set traps for us." I explained.

"Hehehe you are correct dear Rose." says the elder. "This is the correct path."

Two of the people walked over to a door to our left.

"Walk for about two hours, and you will reach the light at the end of the tunnel." she says with a sly smile.

We all walked in the dark tunnel, the doors closing behind us.

"Hey I can't see that well! How will I know where I'm going?!" complains Leorio

"You'll be fine. Just- Ugh here." I said, grabbing his wrist.

"Hey you're pulling on me Mizuko!" Leorio blabs.

"DO YOU WANT MY HELP?" I exclaim, on the verge of killing this man, pushing my buttons and whatnot.

Leorio shut up at the tone of my voice, still being pulled. With every step Mizuko, you can avenge Minethe. Just stay sane for a little longer I reassured myself.

~2 HOURS LATER~

"How much longer!? Two hours passed two hours ago!" Leorio said frustrated.

I was about to punch this man, when Kurapika saved his ass.

"Look Leorio, there's the exit!"

"FINALLY!" he said, twisting out of my grip and running towards the light. We all followed one by one behind Leorio. Suddenly he stopped mid run, causing Gon to crash into him, falling on me which caused me to fall on Kurapika.

"Leorio!" I said, shaking out my hands.

"Mizuko I can't breathe." strained Kurapika.

"K-Kurapika!" I said blushing, knowing that they wouldn't notice in the dark.

I helped the Kurta up, apologizing again.


	3. Trickery X Midnight X Steak Combo

We all walked out of the tunnel, the forest clouding any signs of civilization. The clear glistening lake before was calm and silent, an occasional splash of jumping fish.

"Wow." I exhaled, looking at the stars blanketing the sky.

"We need to find that house the old lady was talking about." said Leorio.

He walked around, tripping over roots, when he exclaims that he found something. Gon, Kurapika and I walk over to him, stepping over the roots to see a small rowboat.

"You found this in pitch black Leorio?" I asked, knowing that he probably couldn't see.

"Well yes, without using my senses." He bragged.

"How does that happen?" I said, Kurapika stifling a laugh. "No wonder we heard bumps and whines! It was you!"

He looked at me apathetically and everyone cracked up. We laughed for a few minutes, before Gon spoke up.

"I found a path *pant* everyone." he said, holding in laughs.

The green-haired boy led us to a dirt path, slightly obscured by the trees. We followed it, as Leorio tripped on almost every tree root.

~30 MINUTES LATER~

"WOAH!" exclaimed Gon as he stepped out of the forest, seeing a small wooden hut at the base of a tall pine tree. Our destination. We all took in the view of the speckled night sky as we walked up to the hut.

"Phew we're finally here." exhaled Leorio.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. Still no answer.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I ask, slowly opening the door.

Everyone looked in and found a tall kangaroo-like creature holding a woman in a tattered pink dress with a man in a blue shirt, stained with blood lay on the floor.

"H-help my wife." he begs weakly as the creature leaves into the night.

"Leorio, take care of the man and dress his injuries!" Kurapika called, racing after Gon who was catching the creature.

"Mizuko, can you help?" he asked as I was about to leave.

I sigh. "Very well. What do you need."

"Horsetail. Do you know where there is any sir?" he asks the husband

"There is a plain a few minutes walk from here with a stream. You should find some around that area." the husband responds, clutching his stomach as blood seeped into his shirt.

"Hurry Mizuko!" begged Leorio.

I saw the pain and fear in his eyes for this stranger. He's been through something similar. Has someone close died? I thought as I dashed through the trees, following the sound of water rushing. My feet stopped in the view of a small waterfall, crashing onto rocks and flowing in a small creek. I sniffed the air and caught the smell of a bland, sweet plant right where the waterfall descended. I ran to the rocky wall, and began to climb, the smell getting stronger. A rope falls down right next to me and I grab on. Using the rope, I scale the wall of earth as the waterfall roared in my ears. I reached the top after 2 minutes and saw Leorio holding the rope. I ran to my friend and landed a punch.

"H-how did you know?" rasped Leorio, turning into the kangaroo creature.

"The Kiriko, a magical creature who can shapeshift into anyone. I didn't know if you were Leorio or not, but one hint pointed it out-" I began. "- Leorio begged me to help the man, meaning that he has a past with someone close either being hurt or dying. He would't let that happen again, no matter how annoying he is." I said.

The Kiriko helped me back to the house, Gon Kurapika and Leorio were already there. When my friends saw me, they all waved happily. I stood next to Kurapika as the Kiriko explained what had happened during our chase. The Kikiro that Gon followed, there were actually two, a couple. The wife was actually the couple's daughter, that Kurapika had taken care of in her fear, even though her tattoos said otherwise due to some cultures. The husband, their son gave Leorio and I praise for rushing to his aide, and me for using my sense of smell to find the horsetail, without knowing how it looked. They all agreed to take us to the exam. The Kikiro flew up in the air, having us grab on their legs and we took off into the night.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

We finally arrived in Zaban City, a beautiful busy city.

"2-5-10 Tsubashi Street. Yep, here it is." said the son, pointing to a building right in front of us.

"Wow! That's the exam hall?!" exclaimed Gon.

"Aspiring Hunters, from all over the world come here." said Kurapika in amazement.

"Uh- I meant the next building." the son said guiltily, pointing to a small restaurant.

"A greasy spoon?! You're saying that all the Hunter exam applicants are jammed into that?!This is a gag right?" exclaimed Leorio.

"Think about it Leorio. If people know a lot about you, trying to become like you, would you like to hide in a large revealing beautiful building or a small hidden hut?" I replied.

"Exactly fellow Rose." praised the son.

We walked in the small restaurant, to be greeted by a plump chef.

"What can I get ya?" He asks.

"The steak combo." replied the son.

"Grilled or broiled?"

"Grilled over low flame."

"Come this way please." says a woman, pointing to a small room with a round table and four chairs, food surrounding every inch.

"Well this is where I leave you friends. Call me up if you need a navigator for next year. Thank you." says the son, bowing to us respectively.

I sat down with Kurapika and Gon on either side of me, and Leorio in front of me, all of us chowing down on the delicious food. Slowly we began to descend, floor by floor.

"While we were flying, the son told me an ratio. 'One in Three Thousand'" said Gon. "He also said ' The odds you'd get this far. Not bad for your first run.'Does anyone know what that means?"

"Does that man think we can't pass the exam?! I'll show him!" Leorio said with a mouthful of food.

"LEORIO MANNERS!" Me and Kurapika say, revolted.

"From what I've been told, that means that every 3 years a talented rookie triumphs the exam on their first try." Kurapika explained.

"If the exam is that hard, then why do so many Hunters push themselves?" asked Gon.

"Do you really not know anything about being a Hunter Gon?" Leorio said disappointed.

"Being a Hunter is the most lucrative, noble career there is!" all three of us said, Kurapika and Leorio glaring at each other.

The boys argued for a few minutes when we heard a ding. Looking up, we saw that we were at floor B100. The elevator doors opened to reveal a long tunnel filled with people of all kinds.

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam." said a small man.


	4. Exam X Friend X Hallucinations

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam."

The small man gave us four numbers, Leorio being 403, Kurapika 404, Gon 405, and me, I was randomly 157.

"Hey there!" called a voice from above as I walked around, examining everyone.

I had my guard up when a man with blood lust bumped into me.

"Heads or tails?" I asked, flipping the golden coin I took out of my pocket.

"Heads." responded the man as I turned around, revealing an old friend and enemy, Hisoka Morow the magician.

The coin revealed tails. Hisoka took a look at it and simply turned around, licking his lips in one smooth motion, as his want for a kill burned like a fire around him.

I turned around, and began walking back to my friends, noticing another pair of familiar eyes staring at me.

"Hey there Killua." I said, passing by a pale white-haired kid.

"I'm surprised you remember me." he says.

" We trained as kids. Of course I would remember my friend!" I said, throwing a gentle punch.

He stopped it with a single hand and smirked. "Welcome back Midnight Shadow." he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I walked towards Kurapika, Leorio and Gon who were handed juice. The man reached out and gave me one as well. I was the first to crack my can open and chugged it. The others were about to take a sip when Gon spit his drink out.

"This drink is expired Tonpa-san!" Gon exclaimed as Kurapika and Leorio poured their drinks out.

"It isn't expired Gon. Your little friend here spiked it with laxatives, something that anyone exposed to poisons should know." I said, moving closer to the chubby traitor.

"If you knew it was poisoned, then why did you drink it anyways?" he asked, his eyes glimmering with pride.

"I'm immune to poisons, just like the white-haired kid you tried to fool earlier. I've used laxatives myself, but potassium cyanide is faster." I explained.

The four men looked at me in shock as a small bell rang out. All the examines turned towards the sound, seeing a man in a purple suit with a beautiful, clean, thin mustache.

"This is the end of entering the Hunter Exam 287! I am Satotz, your proctor for this phase. Please follow me onto the next phase." he said, walking away from us slowly.

Everyone began to follow behind Satotoz. Within minutes, the pace got faster. I was running next to Leorio and Kurapika when Killua rolled by on his skateboard.

"Hey that's cheating!This is an endurance test!" complained Leorio.

"Leorio-san it isn't. The proctor only said to follow, he never mentioned endurance." Gon defended.

"Oi who's side are you on?!"

"You. How old are you." Killua asked Gon.

"My name is Gon and I'm 12! What's your name?" He replied proudly.

Killua plants his foot onto the floor, flipping his skateboard into his hands. "I guess I should make it fair then." he said, starting to run. "Yo old man how old are you."

"Who are you calling old?! I may not look like it but I'm a teenager just like you!" Leorio exclaimed.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika and I looked at him in shock, still running.

"You're a teenager like us?!"

"Hey not you too Gon!" Leorio said aggressively.

Me and Kurapika looked at each other in shock and decided not to say anything.

~5 HOURS LATER~

We had run about 80 kilometers and Leorio started to lose control of his breathing. His panting could be heard all the way up ahead where I was. I turned around and stopped, seeing that he had collapsed, smelling something sweet, familiar in the right tunnel of the fork.

"Go on without me. I can catch up." Leorio said, falling face first onto the floor.

The juice man, Tonpa had run up to the five of us, if you include Killua. He said something and scooped up Leorio, walking over to the right fork slowly. The sweet smell got stronger as I walked up to my friends. Suddenly it clicked. This is a trap I pondered. I reached into my jacket's side pockets and was about to toss the blade.

"Mizuko?" asked an ethereal voice.

I recognized it instantly. "M-minethe?" I wavered.

"Oh you remember me honey!*Tsk* I'm sorry for leaving you." continued my adoptive mother, reaching out to hug me.

"Y-you're not real. I know *sniff* know this is a trap." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks, backing away from the illusion.

It was too late. I didn't know what was real. The sap of the Illusion Tree. I broke down in tears at the sound of the fake Minethe. Outside the hallucinations, Gon looked at me, Kurapika and Leorio in shock as we mumbled with insane looks in our eyes. Mizuko looks like she's crying. Kurapika's eyes are scarlet and Leorio keeps mumbling. What do I do?!

"Hey Gon, punch them." said Killua. "Even if you do it, Mizuko won't hurt you. I know you've seen what she can do. She's stuck in her despair."

"O-okay." Gon replied.

He walked over to Kurapika first and knocked him back. He came to within a few seconds, his eyes back to normal. Gon walked up to the blond boy and asked him to help. Killua walked over to Leorio and got him a solid punch. Kurapika saw me mumbling and sobbing, then he realized what had happened. He ran over and knocked me 2 meters away. I stood up clumsily, and almost fell over.

"WHO DID THAT?!" I hissed, my grey eyes not so friendly anymore.

"I had to, or you wouldn't have continued. You were going insane." Kurapika explained, keeping his cool.

I looked at him in shock, and all the memories came flooding back. "Oh yeah. That-that was probably best." my voice wavered.

Leorio walked up to me and held my face, looking into my eyes.

"Leorio are you okay?" I asked.

"You're colorblind." he responded.

I looked at him in shock. "H-how did you know?"

"Just a guess." he said, Gon and Killua already ahead of us.

"You lied." I replied, running off and catching up with Kurapika.


	5. Enemy X Cards

The remaining people from the previous phase made their way out of the long tunnel. I saw Kurapika, Gon, Leorio and Killua had survived the run. Behind me, I could sense Hisoka, needing to hurt someone. In front of us was a foggy forest.

"This right here is the dangerous Swindler's Swamp. You will have to follow me to the next phase, but be careful, there's animal waiting to lure you in and feast on your body." said Satotz.

Some people began to grumble at the fact of doing the same thing again.

"Stop! That's not the real examiner! I am!" said a voice behind us.

The group of examines parted from Satotz to the voice.

"He is a Man-Faced Ape! A group of mammals that disguise themselves and lead large groups like you to their deaths, thirsty for weak flesh!" cried the man, holding a weird monkey.

Some people begun to questioning Satotz, saying things like Her does seem strange' or 'It seems like it. I mean look at the way he runs!'. Three playing cards flew at both Satotz and the man, lodging themselves and killing the stranger. We turned to Satotz, who was holding the cards, not scratched.

"I see. So you are the true proctor♠ " Hisoka said, the weird monkey waking up. He tossed another card, killing it on the spot. "A true Hunter would be able to catch those no problem ♣."

"I see many of you were confused about whether I was real or not." Satotz said. "Number 44, I will take that as a compliment, but if any of you try to attack me or any proctor, you will be disqualified for attacking." he threatened.

Satotz proceeded to the swamp, all of us following him as a fog surrounds us slowly. Within minutes, the fog covering us, our footsteps and everyone in front of us. Sure enough, screams are heard everywhere as people dropped dead. Suddenly I couldn't see Kurapika and Leorio next to me. I continued to run, dodging everything when I felt Hisoka's blood lust again. I ran towards it, hoping to get some info on my friends. I kept running until I entered a clearing, barley missing Kurapika's blond hair in the corner of my eye. I wonder why he ran off like that? His eyes showed submission and fear. I thought. That's when I saw Leorio running back, to someone he shouldn't have. Hisoka.

"YOU BASTARD LEORIO!" my voice drowned in the screams, as I ran to stop him.

Kurapika had the same idea, because he came out right before I was about to. Hisoka noticed the Kurta immediately, flicking playing cards at him. Kurapika deflected them with ease, using his bokken. Before anymore damage happened to him, Kurapika ran off. My feet hit the grass, and I was ready to punch this pedophile, when out of nowhere a fishing bobber slapped Hisoka's cheek, taking his attention off Leorio and Kurapika, after punching my annoying friend. Gon walks out of the bushes, his soft brown eyes filled with power and anger for his friend. Hisoka looks at the small child before him and bEgiNs To MoaN. YOU NASTY HISOKA. I WOULD LOVE TO BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW. I screamed to myself. Gon leaped at the clown, but Hisoka was faster, moving behind my friend and punching him into the grass.

"You have potential, just like your friend. I won't kill you. Yet." Hisoka said to Gon, pointing to Leorio.

"Will-*gasp* will Leorio be alright?" Gon asked falling to the earth as the nasty man let him go.

"He will." Hisoka responded, lifting up Leorio.

I stood in the clearing, confused on what just happened. A fast, smooth break in the silence caught my attention and I grabbed the weapon in midair.

"A spear?! You have to be serious." I said, tossing the weapon 20 meters away.

"You bitch!" Said a man running out of the bushes and after his spear.

I rolled my eyes and slowly began to walk to the end of the phase. Somehow I caught up with Kurapika on a small dirt path.

"Oh hey Mizuko!" he said, giving me a kind wave.

"Hey Kurapika. Still alive huh?" I replied, giving a wave back.

"This part is a lot tougher due to the mud and thickness in the fog." he continued.

I nodded as we slowly made our way to a large building in a small clearing, with about half of the people still alive. Phew Phase 2.


	6. Roast Pig X Sushi x Eggs

We were left at a storage-unit looking building. While we waited an caught our breath, I was able to count 70 people left. Wow that many people left! Can't wait to see how many people will be left at the end. I thought to myself, a grin forming on my face. The clock struck 12 pm and the two big doors opened in front of us, revealing a young woman with pink hair, sitting on a large yellow sofa and a big man with soft black hair.

"Welcome to you next phase." She said. "Today we will be cooking."

People looked at her confused. The man's stomach began to growl and 255, man who was a wrestler walked up to the woman.

"I am Menchi and this is Buhara. We are Gourmet Hunters." She explained.

"I'm not becoming a Hunter to cook! I'm becoming a Black-List Hunter!" He argued.

Slowly the others began to agree with him, tension building up between us. I look at Kurapika and his eyes show that he's on guard. I turn back to Menchi, noticing a small glint of the blades behind her back.

"Menchi can we wait in the fight? I'm starving." Asked Buhara.

"*sigh* Very well. Everyone listen up. Phase 2 has 2 parts to it. One part Buhara will grade you food, and the other I will grade. The dishes are requests that we make." Menchi said. "Well big guy, what's your dish?"

"Oh hohoho! Menchi you really want to challenge these kids huh?! Very well then, you will all have to get me a roast pork!"

An hour later, everyone had given their pork to Buhara. He looked about twice his size at this point. HOW DOES THIS MAN SURVIVE EATING 72 PIGS ABOUT THE SIZE OF TWO HUMANS?! I screamed to myself,shocked at his metabolism.

"Buhara, you're full so now it's my turn." Menchi began. "What I want is sushi. To be specific, nigiri sushi. You will all have an hour to recreate this dish."

Everyone looked at her confused. We started to ask neighbors what it was.

"You seem confused. Sushi is a traditional dish from an island called Japon. Well then these tools should help." She said, stepping back to show a enormous kitchen station setup, with knives of all size.

People began to walk to a small kitchen setup station thing, examining their tools. I did the opposite and walked out of the building towards at small creek 30 meters away. I pulled a knife out of my jacket pocket and waited at the bank.

It took time, but I finally was able to catch a fish. I begun to walk back, when a swarm of people started running at me. I ducked father into the trees and once the mob was gone, I was safe to come out. Once back at "home base", I grabbed a spoonful of rice with the scooping spoon thingy and formed a circle shape. Slowly people began to walk back in. Working fast, I put it in the mini fridge right nearby to cool the rice and got to work on the fish. Nigiri sushi doesn't require a lot of fish, so it didn't need too long to remove the scales, skin, guts and bones. I grabbed a knife and cut a thick piece of the fish.

"Hey Mizuko you know how to make Nigiri Sushi?" whispered Kurapika.

"Not exactly. I have an old friend who's also a Gourmet Hunter. She decided that assassination wasn't her thing. A few years ago she came back and gave us a small cooking tutorial on how to make sushi." I explained. "All I know is that it's rice topped with a slice of fish. I don't know what shape it has to be so I'm really just guessing."

Kurapika looked at my sushi attempt and got back to work on his.

" I trust you Mizuko, is it ok if I try what your doing as well?" He asked.

I nodded at him, placing the slice of fish on the rice that I grabbed out of the fridge. I glanced over to one of the contestants, a tall, bald man. He was creating the same exact sushi as I was. It seem like he knows what he's doing. I thought to myself. I walked over to Menchi and presented my dish.

"Have you seen Nigiri Sushi before friend Rose?" She asked.

"I have a Gourmet Hunter friend who comes with different foods sometimes. I don't remember much about Nigiri Sushi, but this is as close as I could remember." I replied. "How does everyone else know that the main ingredient is fish?"

"The man over there," she said, pointing at the bald man not far from my station. "He blurted it out when 99 asked over and over again."

Smart Killua, forcing the information by simple pressure in words. I thought to myself. Menchi took one look at my sushi and frowned. She reached with her chopsticks and tried it. After a few strange faces, she gave me the results.

"It's exceptional taste, with the slightly cold rice complimenting the river fish and seasonings, but the shape is wrong. I'm sorry but you failed at this dish and Phase 2." She said.

I bowed respectfully and walked back to my station. Kurapika was still working on his, confused on how I did it. A few minutes later all the other contestants began to bring their creations to Menchi. Plates of food were being thrown back. I noticed it in the way Menchi threw the plates that she was getting mad. With every dish, they flew back with different amounts of anger as people messed up her order.

"Everyone of you has failed Phase 2." she announced.

Everyone begun to grumble.

"Oi! How come everyone failed!? It's not like we would need to cook as a Hunter, there's things like restaurants!" said the same wrestler from earlier.

"If you get stranded on the run or you are needed to abandon a form of transportation, you will need to find a source of food and clean water. You can't eat meat raw, so you will have to cook it." I explained, a smirking forming on my face.

The wrestler started to glare at me. I turned to face him, my eyes deadly and I was ready to strike. He took one look at me and backed off, scared.

"Give me an hour." Menchi said, running of into the forest.

An hour later she was back. She pulled out a small container with a moss-like condiment.

"What is that? I know its moss, but that's no ordinary moss!" Gon asked.

Menchi looked at the young boy before her. "You have good eyes." she complimented.

"Moss, you said?" the wrestler.

"This isn't any ordinary moss. Minced finely and sprinkled over rice, it's excellent." the Hunter said, handing 255 the plate.

"How dare you expect me to eat moss! An insult! It's not even funny!" He argued.

"I'll try it." Gon answered, hopping over to Menchi and the wrestler.

He took the plate and scooped a small amount of rice in a spoon. The food entered his mouth and he began to chew.

"Well Gon? Is it terrible? You can spit it out if you want." said Leorio.

The boy shook his head.

"So it's delicious?!" exclaimed Leorio.

He shook his head again. Leorio looked at his friend confused.

"Make up your mind!"

"It's just that I've never tasted this before!" Gon pouted.

Menchi begun to laugh. "It's no wonder that a kid would be confused.This was taken from the Big Horn Bear which is only found in the Lauru Mountains beyond the Milsy Wetlands. Only a few are known to be alive, this is their horn moss." she said proudly. "Such a rare delicacy would have any and every gourmet critic in the world drool over."

"Hang on, didn't she get that from the marsh we just got out of?" Leorio asked.

"She came out without a single scratch." Kurapika said in amazment.

"She's quite good..." replied Killua.

"Now do you have a different opinion on Gourmet Hunters?" Menchi asked 255.

\ou.

I let my guard down for a second, hearing something in the distance. From the trees comes out an airship with the Hunter logo on it's side. People began to notice the ship and were amazed to see such a majestic aircraft. A man jumped out of the ship from 50 meters in the air, landing on 2 pieces of wood on each of his shoes. He's falling from such heights at this prime age?! I exclaimed to myself.

"C-Chairman Netero!" exclaimed Menchi, giving the man a bow.

"Well well well Menchi. I see you failed all these wonderful examinee's correct?" he asked.

"C-correct sir."

"We have such amazing applicants! We have two assassins, a couple pranksters, a martial arts professional, even a girl who specializes in chemicals and a snake charmer! What did you not see in these people?" the Chairman asked.

"I let my habit get the best of me. Please let me resign and have them retake this phase." Menchi replied.

We looked at her in shock, as she was willing to give up this job.

"We can't find a Hunter willing to take you job under such circumstances. We can have our contestants try again, but this time you will demonstrate." the Chairman said.

"V-Very well sir. Hmm, Can you please take us to Split Mountain on your airship?" Menchi asked, pointing to a hunk of rock in the distance.

"Hehe very well, all of you get on the ship." The Chairman said.

~30 MINUTES LATER~

The airship landed and everyone stepped out. We stopped at the edge of a canyon, shocked on how far down it was.

"W-what is this place?" asked a contestant.

"Don't worry. There's a deep river at the bottom." Menchi said, taking off her shoes. 

She jumped.

"She went donw to get a Spider-Eagle egg. which lives here." said the Chairman. "The Spider Eagle nests here to protect themselves and their young from the land beast living with them. Bring back one egg, and you pass."

In a minute, Menchi was back.

"You are to boil this, but be careful. The river is swift and the current leads into the sea, kilometers away." she said, holding a speckled egg.

"I'm glad we get to do something remotely dangerous." said Killua.

"Much more fun than finding a pig." Leorio agreed.

Me , Gon and Kurapika also agreed, walking towards the edge. I slide on some finger blades on my hands and jump. The bald man, Hisoka and a few others along with my friends ended up on the webs. I landed on the white webs and grabbed an egg. The wrestler, who happened to be down there caused Gon to slip, making him toss his egg. Suddenly a group of Spider Eagles swooped in, causing many people to fall into the river down below, including the wrestler. He screams and Gon leaps to help him, casting his rod on one of the webs. 

"Gon! You okay?" asked Kurapika.

"Yep!" he responded.

I walked to the end of the web and begun to climb up. A few minutes later, the survivors were all walking towards to pot of water. 

"The hunt for ingredients is over! Bring your eggs!" Menchi called.

The wrestler looked at Gon. "Just because you helped me doesn't mean the eggs yours kid. Good luck next year." 

He reached into his pocket, confused. 

"Here you go Menchi-san!" Gon said, handing her his egg.

"Your'e smart kid. My question is why did you go to help 255?"

"Well he did ask for help didn't he?" Gon responded.

Leorio grabbed Gon and gave him a head rub.

"You wild kid Gon! Try not to risk your life again or I'll come for you!" he said.

"I'd probably beat you Leorio." I said laughing.

"Lets not celebrate yet! You still have to boil these eggs!" Menchi said. 

~AFTER THE EGGS BOILED~

We all got our egg out and peeled the shell. I took a bite and a wave of flavors hit my tongue. Savory ribbons of egg whites, mixed with the salted egg yolk, made a delicious feast. The others were also amazed by the flavor. 

"These eggs are also known as dream eggs, because the amount of trouble you have to go through to get these." Menchi said with a smile. "This is why Gourmet Hunters love their job." 

Once we were all done eating, we headed back onto the airship. The Chairman had us meet in a large room. 

"This ship will take you to your next phase. We arrive in the morning, so have some free time." he said. 

"Hey Killua wanna explore?" Gon asked his new friend. 

"Of course! Lets go!" Killua replied, running ahead.

I smiled at the fact that Killua made a friend. He never had any, and he was happy to be friends with Gon. I wouldn't call me and Killua a friendship, we're more like acquaintances. I mean we are friends, but I've seen him through everything. At least he has Gon. I walk over to room B34, where Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, Killua and I decided to leave our stuff in, as well as using it as a place to sleep in case we need to. Leorio and Kurapika were already inside, Leorio was reading and Kurapika was cleaning his swords, both men were on the floor. I sat next to Kurapika and pull out all my blades and a piece of metal. I grab the throwing knives first and begin to sharpen them slowly. Once they were sharp enough, I slid my finger along the edge, causing a small spot of blood to appear. 

"M-mizuko! Are you okay? Why did you do that?!" Kurapika asked frantically.

"I'm okay yes, but this is just testing if the blades are sharp enough. If I can slid my finger along the edge, putting barely any pressure on it, and it bleeds, that's what I need. I always need them to be sharp so that it would only take mere seconds to injure someone." I replied.

"Why do you need it so sharp?" asked Leorio, looking up from his book.

I inhaled. " I'm an assassin." I said simply.

Leorio looked at me in shock. 

"You aren't going to kill me correct?" he asked scared.

"No." I said giggling. "I only kill when needed, and you haven't done anything bad yet so I have no point." 

"So you are a part of the Osaira Rose." Kurapika informed.

"Yes. The proctors know, as well as all the people we met as obstacles along the way. That's why I was called 'Rose' often." I replied. 

"So we're safe?" Leorio questioned.

"Yep." I said, stretching. "Well I'm going to take a nap."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice in the doorway.

The three of us turned to see Tonpa. Ugh he's back. I grumbled.

"Sometimes the committee has the third phase on the airship." he said smirking.

"The thing is, the Chairman said to relax and have some free time, meaning that we won't be tested here. Either way, I'm a light sleeper, and I'd be able to sense any commotion. We also have friends who are willing to get us up." I back-talked. 

Tonpa looked at me in dismay as I laid my head against the wall. Leorio and Kurapika did the same as Tonpa walked out.


End file.
